


Secret Valentine

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool Table Sex, Rivalry, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Bandit is having a terrible week, and he's not sure if the gifts and notes from a supposed secret admirer make it better or worse.





	Secret Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> My participation for the [Siege the Valentines](https://dualrainbow.tumblr.com/post/182389423633/siege-the-valentines-hello-everyone-with-the) event, please check out the other entries as well!

After a not good, terrible and tiresome day, Bandit only wanted to face plant on his bed and forget about the world. Logically, he knew everyone had days where they weren’t up to their best no matter how much effort they put on it, and it was fine when those people weren’t him. Losing all the simulated training matches had left a bitter taste on Bandit’s mouth, especially when his teammates used empty platitudes to cheer him up. He told Jäger and Mute to go fuck themselves, and in the next round he was team killed by Caveira, as payback for being an asshole she said. He may have deserved it, but it did not help to improve his mood.

In any case, tomorrow would be another day and sleeping sounded like a wonderful idea. Not bothering to turn on the lights or to disrobe, Bandit dramatically dropped on the bed with a sigh. That sigh turned into a pained exclamation when something pricked the side of his face.

“ _Scheiße_! What the fuck?!” With extreme caution, he felt around the area and grabbed the spiky offender. Was this a branch of some kind? If someone put a fucking bramble branch in his bed, there would be hell to pay.

He turned on the bedside lamp and saw he was holding a rose. This was even more puzzling than the idea someone had tried to prank him with brambles. Now that he could see everything beyond dark shapes and shadows, Bandit realised there was a card on the bed as well, with a short handwritten message:

 

_"To my prickly rose: I hope this brightens your night like your presence brightens my days ~ your secret admirer”_

 

Okay, what? If this was one of Smoke’s absurd jokes, Bandit would shove the rose so far up his ass he’d be coughing petals for a week. Leaving the flower and the note on his bedside table, Bandit turned off the light again and went to sleep. He wanted to leave all this behind as soon as possible, and tomorrow he’d show everyone today had been a fluke and that he was as deadly as ever.

Next morning, however, did not go as he hoped. For starters, he was rudely awoken by Blitz banging on his door and telling him he was late for breakfast. Damn it, he had forgotten to set up an alarm last night! Bandit cursed up a storm while he dressed hurriedly, falling to the floor when he tried to put on his jeans and shoes at the same time. Great way to begin the day.

Breakfast was a brief affair, Bandit scarfing down the first food he grabbed while the rest of his team were already done. And just his luck, Bandit was chosen for a training simulation right before he could finish chewing the last morsel of his toast. At least he went eagerly, he had a personal score to settle with himself and everyone else.

Bandit assessed his team for this session: Valkyrie, the Russians, and Ela. Not bad, and most importantly, nobody from yesterday’s fiasco. He helped barricade and reinforce the objective room, and then he wandered around, setting barbed wire under hatches and key entrance points. The batteries he used for those training session weren’t the real deal, of course not, but whoever fell on the electrified wire would be shocked, literally. Once he was done, Bandit went upstairs and picked his favourite spot in front of one window. He could see all the exterior from here. If anyone on the other team showed up, he’d take them out before they could reach the building.

He waited and waited. Nobody was coming. Then he heard the accursed ping on his comm, informing him he was being tracked by Jackal. Oh no, no way! He would not wait for Jackal to find him, he was going to ambush the Spaniard. Creeping down the corridor, Bandit poked his head around the corner to check the coast was clear. A bullet immediately flew dangerously close to him.

“I see you hiding,” Jackal’s gravelly voice said through the comms, a whisper that sent a chill down Bandit’s spine and filled him with frustration. The Spaniard always seemed to track and hunt him first, in all the training matches they’d been on. If Jackal had a personal grudge against him, Bandit wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

Silently scuttling backwards, Bandit kept his gun trained on the spot he thought Jackal could be hiding and fired. Nothing happened. Then Jackal appeared from the other side, preemptively shooting at Bandit. The corridor was narrow, but he still had enough space to swerve to the side as soon as he saw Jackal. Bandit didn’t remember the hatch was there and severely weakened by him, one of the traps he had set earlier for the attacking team. The hatch crumpled under his weight and Bandit fell down with a grunt of surprise.

Thanks to his fall, Bandit discovered two things he imagined but never tested first-hand. First of all, barbed wire did absolutely jackshit to cushion against the inevitable impact of falling from the ceiling to the ground. In fact, he could feel the tiny metal thorns digging into him and scratching his clothes and skin. And second, the shock of his low damage batteries was still as pleasant as getting slapped in the face. He kicked and turned around wildly, trying to free himself but only getting more and more tangled in the barbed wire.

Someone, a merciful soul, took out the battery attached to the wire, and Bandit could kiss them in gratitude. Once again, Bandit tried to untangle himself, but he was stuck.  

“Stop, stop. You’ll only make it worse.” It was Jackal. Bandit took back every unflattering name he mentally hurled against Jackal during the chase and subsequent fall. “Stay still, let me unwrap you.”

With a lot more care than Bandit had employed, Jackal patiently worked off the barbed wire from him. He had to hand it to Jackal, he barely felt any additional scratches or pain from the process, which was objectively much better than Bandit’s idea to try to shimmy out of it.

“There, you are now free,” Jackal informed him, his hands still trying to compose Bandit’s jacket and being more handsy than Bandit usually tolerated.

He supposed thanking him was in order, although Bandit’s first instinct would be to melee attack him now that he was distracted. Except it was a poor way to show gratitude. Moreover, Bandit realised, his electronic vest was greyed out, showing he technically had died in his own electrified wire. Wasn’t that great.

“Thanks,” he said through clenched teeth, blaming Jackal for his misstep but also grateful the Spaniard had helped him out of that situation.

“Perhaps you should go see Doc.” Jackal put his hand above Bandit’s knee, squeezing lightly, and hey, Bandit had never agreed to grant Jackal so many liberties! He swatted the Spaniard’s hand aside and realised his ripped jeans were substantially more ripped than before, and that Jackal had actually been applying pressure to a bleeding point on Bandit’s thigh. “It’s not bleeding much, but you may never know.”

“Yeah,” Bandit answered, not committing to a definite answer. He probably should go to see Doc, but he didn’t want to. The cuts didn’t look that bad, and he felt fine. Or as fine as one could feel after accidental electric shocking and getting cut tangled barbed wire. Although he was sure he could still finish the set of training matches and avenge his bruised honour.

Jackal looked at him, sighed and tapped his comm link. “Hey, we have a situation here, get Doc.”

“Traitor,” Bandit hissed, throwing a dirty look at the attacker for reading his intentions and remorselessly smashing his plans.

“You wound me!” Jackal brought a hand to his chest, then continued with a smirk, “but not as much as you wounded yourself.”

They spent the wait until Doc arrived in sullen silence, with Jackal leaning against the room’s entrance, posed to tackle Bandit down in case he tried to escape. When Doc arrived, Jackal informed him of Bandit’s little adventure, and Doc promptly ushered the German out of training and to his office, fussing over him and scolding him at the same time. For the record, Bandit blamed Jackal for everything. They barely interacted outside training, so he was fine using Jackal as a convenient scapegoat for his frustration.

Maybe he couldn’t exactly say he hated Jackal, the man was far too charming for anyone on base to outright dislike him, but there was something about the Spaniard that irritated Bandit. The man was infuriatingly chill for someone who barely slept, and way more attractive than any of the other operators around his age or older. In fact, one of the reasons Bandit was cross with him was that he constantly managed to cockblock Bandit. Lately, every single time Bandit had flirted with one of their colleagues or a random civilian on pub nights, if Jackal was nearby he would crank the charm up to eleven and approach them. Oh, he always started talking with Bandit, sure, but invariably, he’d leave with Bandit’s potential conquest clinging to his arm. He’d act surprised by the result, as if it was something unexpected, but it always ended with Jackal chatting with the other person while Bandit glared at him and ordered another drink for himself. Not to mention the uncanny accuracy Jackal had to scan Bandit during the training exercises. No matter who else was on the team, unless Bandit resigned himself to hold a position and not move, Jackal would track him and go Bandit hunting. Damn Spanish bastard had picked Bandit as competition and seemed intent on making his life more difficult. Well, Bandit had never backed down from a challenge.

“You seem to be fine, aside from some cuts,” Doc declared, startling Bandit out of his thoughts. “Although I’d ask you to be more careful in the future.”

“Really? There goes my plan  to change my normal pillow for a coil of barbed wire!”

His sarcasm wasn’t appreciated by Doc, who directed a flat look at him and then politely told him he was free to go. Bandit needn’t be told twice, he ran out of Doc’s office and into his room. He wanted to check how badly scratched his jacket was, he loved his jacket more than he loved himself. However, upon entering his room, Bandit discovered something strange.

There was a gift with a note on the bed, lying innocently on the pillow like the rose presumably had been. Bandit regarded the package with distrust, like it was a snake about to jump at him. He approached and grabbed it, hesitantly, almost as if he expected it to explode. Which wouldn’t be very far fetched if this was a prank from Smoke. Despite his mistrust, Bandit had to admit to a certain curiosity to know what it was.

Under the red wrapping paper, he found a small box of chocolates, sealed and unopened as far as Bandit could see. The card was handwritten again, the same angular and sharp letters as the other time.

 

" _To sweeten the sting of the pain and because I want to pamper you ~ your secret admirer”_

 

Bandit unwrapped one chocolate. Dark, bitter and filled with a sweet liquor. Not bad at all. He ate another one while he pondered about who could be behind this and the rose from yesterday, which he still kept on the bedside table.

It had to be someone who knew about today’s misadventure, supposing gossip hadn’t spread like wildfire. Bandit ruled out Doc, for obvious reasons. That left only the other nine people who had been in that training match. Bandit looked at both cards, studying the handwriting. If only he could check the handwriting of Valkyrie, Ela, Kapkan, Tachanka, Ash, Thatcher, Jackal, Ying and Lion, then he’d know who was messing with him. As if it was that simple. He had to admit the chocolates were nice, and the rose wasn’t that bad, maybe, except for nearly impaling his eye in one thorn.

“What are you doing?” Jäger once again entered without knocking, and if one of these days he found Bandit jacking off, it would only be his fault for barreling in unannounced. “Are those chocolates? And a rose? Did someone ask you out on a Valentine’s date?”

Bandit popped another sweet into his mouth, looking squarely at Jäger. “Can’t I treat myself?”

“Uh, yes, but…”

“I’m not sharing, fuck off Marius.” Seeing as Jäger was still staring at him like he’d grown a second head, Bandit growled tiredly. “Go suck your boyfriend’s dick and leave me alone, dammit!”

Jäger left, probably gone to complain to Blitz or IQ about Bandit being an asshole. And he’d be right in this case, but Bandit wanted no one poking their nose into this business. Rumours spread at the speed of light and he had no desire to be tomorrow’s trending topic. However, one thing Jäger said had stuck to his mind. Valentine’s day was close, like in the-day-after-tomorrow close. It was possible the gifts were for real, not a joke. If that was the case, the list of suspects could be reduced by taking out those not interested in men and the ones already in a relationship. Most intriguing. Finding who was behind the gifts and notes was Bandit’s top priority. Now he only had to come up with an idea to catch the perpetrator red handed.

_ _ _

It was a simple plan, but the beauty of it was that Bandit was sure it would work like a charm. Perhaps a modified prank wasn’t the best, since it relied on the idea that only the person leaving the gifts was the one entering on his room, but Bandit hoped people didn’t come into his room as if it was a common area, otherwise he’d have to attach a CED to his door to prevent people from coming in. But for the matter at hand, he needed to identify who was the person, a way to mark them.

The solution was quite ingenious, in Bandit’s never much humble opinion. He was basically using the water bucket prank, only with a plastic cup full of glitter instead of water. The anticipation of catching the mystery person all covered in sparkly glitter warmed his soul, fueling Bandit during the training simulation. He didn’t fall in barbed wire, neither did he die early on. In fact, he excelled in being the most helpful teammate and single-handedly dispatching of more than half of the opposing team. Today he was unstoppable.

After training, he ran up to his room, eager to see the results of his plan. As soon as he arrived in front of the door, he could see the sparkly evidence of someone having gone in, remains of glitter littering the floor on that area. Bandit opened the door and saw the mess of scattered glitter, it even had the perfect print of a shoe in it. And then there was the newest gift waiting for him on the bed, cause a shower of sparkly dust hadn’t been a deterrent for Bandit’s mystery admirer.

Surprise didn’t even begin to cover Bandit’s reaction. He grabbed it, slowly admiring the gift and unwillingly loving it already. It was a small Pikachu plushie, wearing a replica of Bandit’s jacket. He was definitely keeping it, although he would kill anyone who caught him hugging it. The plushie was lightly dusted in glitter too, and reminded Bandit of his self-appointed mission. He had a sparkling trail to follow.

Bandit left the plushie back on the bed and went out to the corridor again. The track of glitter continued for a while until it was too faint to follow properly. Bandit was studying the floor, surely looking like a lunatic while he tried to decide in which direction to continue, when he bumped into someone. He turned around, not to apologize but to tell off the other person for being careless. It was Jackal, fresh out of the shower, hair damp, shirtless and with water droplets running down his chest. Bandit stared, yes, how could he not? Jackal’s physique was quite impressive, and it was right there in front of his eyes.

“Lost something?” The Spaniard asked with a roguish half smile, passing his fingers over his damp hair and giving Bandit a perfect view of his rippling muscles when he flexed the arm. Bandit was certain he did that on purpose. Damn bastard seemed to shine under the harsh light of the fluorescents. “Are you alright?”

The concern sounded genuine enough, which only made Bandit scowl. It was not enough that Jackal was walking eye-candy, he also had to be kind even though they had this strange rivalry going on. It made Bandit feel… oh yes, vindication! His plan had been a success.

“You!” Bandit pointed an accusing finger at the Spaniard, he noticed Jackal had specks of glitter clinging to his wet hair. “You’ve been the one leaving me those notes!”

“Not only notes, _cielo_. I hope you liked the gifts,” Jackal winked at him, and Bandit’s brain short-circuited. Jackal was interested in him for real? Fuck, that put his actions in a completely different light. He wasn’t trying to be Bandit’s rival, he was showing off to him like a peacock.

“So all that flowery shit was because you want to get a piece of me?”

Jackal chuckled, low and sultry. “Not only a piece, I want it all.”

Cheeky bastard. Bandit still hadn’t decided if he liked his attitude or not, but he would not let him have the upper hand. “So cocky. What makes you think I’d be interested?”

He had misjudged Jackal’s speed of reaction, since Bandit found himself trapped between the wall and the other operator, their chests almost touching and their faces close enough to kiss. However, Jackal was doing nothing of the sort, he looked into Bandit’s eyes and smirked.

“You’re still here, aren’t you? Posturing a lot, but you haven’t said no.” The Spaniard leaned closer, but before he could say anything else they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Jackal softly bit Bandit’s neck, not even leaving a mark but enough that Bandit would think about it for the rest of the day. Then he withdrew from Bandit’s personal space and left, presumably going to put on a shirt and stop parading around half naked and wet.

Bandit stood there, dumbfounded by how events had progressed and feeling wrong footed. Frost found him like that on the middle of the corridor, and Bandit was very grateful she had seen nothing else, otherwise gossip would flow like a tidal wave.

_ _ _

Contrary to what his teammates said, Bandit wasn’t a grouch who hated all holidays. It was just that Christmas was too mushy and over the top for his taste, and Valentine’s day was even worse. All that pink and heart decorations, ugh. Not to mention the couples getting all lovey-dovey and inflicting their public displays of affection on everyone.

The night before Valentine’s was as bad as the day itself. Some thought they were being sneaky, but couldn’t stop themselves from eye-fucking each other through the day; others were just unbearably saccharine and didn’t care who witnessed it. If Montagne and Doc got any more sweet with each other, Bandit was sure he’d get cavities just from being in the same room as them.

Therefore, after dinner, instead of lounging in the TV room with everyone as he usually did, Bandit quietly slipped out. The piano room had been a pretty reviled room, since everyone insisted on trying to play the badly out of tune instrument. Then Six took it away, and the former piano room was now just a mostly empty room. Pretty boring place. Bandit was about to just ditch human company altogether and go to his room when he heard noises coming from downstairs. That caught his attention. Who the fuck was moving furniture in the basement?

Going downstairs to the always slightly chilly basement, Bandit was seized by the idea that this was how many horror films started. In all honesty, it would be a nice break from all the cloying sweetness coming for Valentine’s day. However, once he was on the basement, he found no ghost or serial killer, it was only Jackal.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Jackal turned around, a dazzling smile on his face when he saw Bandit. "Ah, justo en quien estaba pensando! Come with me, I found something great.”

Doubtful there could be something moderately good hidden in the piles of dusty crap stored down here, Bandit followed Jackal deeper into the basement rooms. Standing alone under the dangling light-bulb, which illuminated it like a spotlight, was a pool table. The green lining was faded, and it looked old, but it was still serviceable. Bandit had to admit it, he was impressed. After his undercover time, he came back with two things he was unable to get rid of: an aversion to drugs, and a deep fondness for playing pool. He got closer and inspected it in more detail, noticing it was remarkably dust free. All the balls were there, and he could see at least three pool cues sticking out from one of the nearby boxes.

The whole setup was too careful, too organised for Bandit to believe it was just a coincidence. He narrowed his eyes, looking at Jackal with suspicion. The glare went unnoticed by the Spaniard.

Nodding towards the table, Jackal offered, “Do you wanna play?”

It’s been some time since Bandit last played, and he felt the allure of the pool table like a siren’s song. However, he tampered down his eagerness, not wanting to appear too excited.

“You ever played before, or do you just want to see me bend over the table?”

Jackal’s laugh was rich and seductive, crow’s feet appearing around his eyes and making him look more approachable but no less attractive. Bandit was willing to blame his overall shitty week so far for his wayward thoughts. He walked over the green table, and Jackal fetched the cues, joining him shortly after.

“I’ve played a few times,” Jackal murmured huskily, his hand skimming over the pool cue in an almost obscene way. “But I will not deny the appeal of seeing you bend over.”

Sure in his superiority, and wanting to take Jackal down a peg or two, Bandit couldn’t help proposing, “How about a bet?”

The surprise in the Spaniard’s eyes was gratifying, but he rallied up remarkably fast, eyes shining like Bandit had handed him a gift. “Sure! How about: if I win, you’ll come on a date with me.”

“And if I win?” Bandit asked, the corners of his mouth quirking up as Jackal shrugged.

“That’s your decision.”

“Deal,” Bandit agreed, smirking widely. He didn’t know what he’d ask of Jackal once he wins, he would have to think of something good, but he had time to ponder about it and keep Jackal on edge for a while.

Given the honour to go first only cemented Bandit’s opinion that Jackal didn’t have much idea of how to play and he was buying time, but he was soon proved wrong. The taller man knew how to play, and he played pretty well in Bandit’s expert opinion. Perhaps he could have even joined Bandit’s old biker friends and not made an ass of himself. And it was exciting to not only play pool again, but have some decent competition.

However, aside from playing, Jackal was also ogling him. Bandit could feel his eyes on him every single time he lined up for a shot, drinking in the sight of Bandit stretching over the edge of the pool table. Perhaps Bandit was exaggerating his pose, but there was nothing in the rules against distracting your opponent with suggestive bending. Besides, it was more fun this way. Truly reminiscent of those times on roadside seedy dives where he was as likely to get lucky as he was to end in a bar fight. And it was obvious the other man was playing by the same rules. Jackal’s black tank, the one he hid under his tactical gear during training, was tight against his chest, trousers clinging to his ass and emphasising his bulge as it brushed tentatively against the edge of the table. Bandit compressed his lips in a thin line, perhaps it was time to up the ante.

Bandit stood closer behind him as Jackal was still bent over the table, humming lowly as if he was really interested in which ball the Spaniard was about to hit. He had to admit having Jackal press back into him and line up a perfect shot was incredibly hot. The kind of hot that made Bandit reconsider his original plan to tease Jackal and then leave him high and dry just because he could. On his turn, Bandit could feel Jackal standing behind him too, heat radiating off of him and his hot breath colliding against Bandit’s neck like a ghostly caress.

“If I win,” Bandit said before making his move, “we’re fucking on the pool table.”

Jackal put his hands on Bandit’s waist, pressing closer to him. “I have a better idea,” he crooned, nipping at his ear lightly. Bandit felt his traitorous dick twitch, very interested in the current situation. “We fuck now and, if you want, we have a rematch afterwards.”

The offer was accompanied by one of Jackal’s hand going from his waist to cup Bandit’s crotch, palming the growing erection trapped under the denim. Bandit missed the ball he was trying to hit, and Jackal made a tsk sound, sighing in fake disappointment at Bandit’s failure as he undid the button of his trousers and fondled him over the boxers. Bandit tried to turn around, but Jackal pushed him down, a hand pressing Bandit’s head against the pool table.

“I think you were distracted, go on, make another shot,” Jackal whispered on his ear, the hand pushing Bandit down easing up and joining the other one on the inside of Bandit’s pants. “I’ll reward you if you don’t miss this time.”

Protests rose on his mind but quickly died on his lips when Jackal pooled down Bandit’s trousers and underwear. Who cared that this wasn’t how the game was played, the hand stroking his cock made a very compelling argument. However, concentrating while Jackal’s fist worked over his shaft was hard; almost as hard as his dick. Bandit gripped the pool cue tighter, willing himself to focus. He went through the motions without thinking much, hands trembling when Jackal’s finger curled tighter around his cock, his thumb stroking along the tip and front of the head. Bandit bucked his hips, fucking Jackal’s fist and letting out a groan.

“Look at that, you made it.”

If Bandit wondered what Jackal was doing with the other hand, the one not wrapped around his cock, he soon found an answer. A wet and slippery finger slowly breached him, and seeing Bandit took it without a problem, Jackal added a second finger right away. Bandit closed his eyes and moaned as the fingers went in and out of him, fucking him shallowly and teasing him. It felt magnificent, way better than his usual jerk off sessions.

“I wish we had lube here, so I could fuck you properly,” Jackal’s voice was rough with arousal and it sent shivers down Bandit’s spine. In that moment, he’d let the other man fuck him, do whatever he wanted. Bandit was never opposed to this kind of fun, but he might plan to get even later. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? My cock deep inside you, _joder_ … sounds like a plan for later.”

A third finger was added to the other two, and Bandit made a rather sluttish sound, loving the stretch. Jackal’s fingers fucked him mercilessly, brushing insistently against his sweet spot and causing Bandit’s cock to twitch and leak copious amounts of precum. The Spaniard’s other hand tightened its hold on his dick, and Bandit was in heaven. He raked his nails over the lining of the pool table, Jackal’s repeated strokes on his insides had him teetering on the edge, and the fist wrapped around his cock sealed his inevitable fate. Bandit came, pleasure washing over him as he rode Jackal’s fingers, semen splashing against the side of the pool table and the floor.

“Knew you’d love it,” Jackal drawled, nipping Bandit’s shoulder as he withdrew his hands from the German’s body.

The sound of a zipper was indicative of what Jackal was doing, and while Bandit would be fine with the Spaniard jacking off and coming over his ass, he felt slightly compelled to reciprocate. Only because this had been a thousand times better than he expected, or than hurriedly masturbating in the shower.

Not bothering to pull his pants back on yet, Bandit turned around and kneeled on the floor. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

He hooked his fingertips on the waist of Jackal’s boxers and tugged them down. He glanced back up at Jackal, leaning forward and sucking the tip of Jackal’s dick into his mouth. It was hot and silky soft against his tongue, as he swirled it around the crown. The other man’s punched out, breathless moan filled Bandit with satisfaction. He now had the upper hand, and the control he had over Jackal was as delicious as his orgasm had been. Bandit curled the fingers of his right hand around Jackal’s cock, taking more of the erection into his mouth. He sucked on it, bobbing his head to go further down each time. Curiosity taking over, he looked up to watch Jackal’s face.

His eyes were half-closed, mouth open as he slipped his fingers into Bandit’s hair. At least Jackal wasn’t pulling at it, just keeping Bandit in place. He twisted his wrist a little, stroking whatever part of Jackal he couldn't fit into his mouth. Another breathy moan above him told him how much Jackal appreciated that. Then Jackal started to thrust, fucking his mouth and testing his gag reflex. Bandit let him, just opening wide and licking the underside of his cock while Jackal lost himself in pleasure. Bandit could tell his partner was close, so he added suction to the mix. The result was as explosive as he had hoped for.

“Ah… joder, me voy a correr...” Jackal’s hips bucked and the grip on his hair tightened. Strands of semen landed directly on his tongue, then Jackal’s cock slipped out of his mouth and the rest ended on Bandit’s face, mostly on his lips and chin.

Licking the sticky substance from his lips, Bandit looked up at Jackal. As always, his competitiveness reared up, but in this case it was still mixed with lust.  “I want that rematch.”

Jackal laughed, still breathless. “Now? Or tomorrow after the date?”

It was a clear invitation to take both, at least in Bandit’s opinion. After a taste of this, he wouldn’t say no to more, and even a date if that was what Jackal wanted. “Both.”

“I don’t sleep much, hope you can keep up for the night,” Jackal winked at him and helped Bandit stand up without tripping with his own undone trousers.

Taking but a moment to ensure they were decent enough to be briefly seen by people, they rushed upstairs. Perhaps it was the post-orgasmic high talking, or the promise of at least a couple of wild nights, but for once Bandit didn’t mind the upcoming Valentine’s day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
